Whispers
by Asunder Rose
Summary: She was a pureblood vampire raised by hunters, now shes at cross academy. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers**

**Chapter 1**

Vampires have an un-human enchanting beauty which draws innocent humans to them in the midst of the haunting night. As they wait in the menacing shadows of the haunting night under the mellow moon their crimson blood red eyes capture your very soul, leaving any passerby to stare in awe and wonder, powerless to overcome the deadly yet calming sensation that posses their whole body.

It does not matter how harmless they may appear, they have a deadly side which waits to devour you and feed of your life force until you breathe your last, small breath. Their true nature is not kind. Beware of vampires.....they are beasts in human form.

That was what Yuuki had been told her whole life. There was no room for arguments. She was a vampire hunter even though she was a pureblood vampire, the hunters had accepted her and raised her as one their own. She was even one of the head hunters favourite; Kieran Tashyroo. He would always tease her but then spoil her rotten afterwards since she would always pretend to be hurt but it worked every time.

Today was her first time coming to a private school but she was not here for school life but as a vampire hunter and keep an eye on the blood sucking vampires. Yuuki quickly made her way to a dimly lit classroom where the Night class were having a lesson and opened it. As she walked in the class room all eyes were on her. "Hello Yagori-san no I mean Yagori-sensei" Yuuki smiled as Yagori ruffled her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yuuki, this is an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here" Yagori asked as Yuuki walked towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Nice to see you to is what you could have said. How mean, you didn't even say hello and it's been months since I've seen you. Just you wait until I tell Kieran what you said, he will not be happy with you. Anyway, to answer your question I am here on the hunter association's orders as a fellow hunter to watch over the Night class" Yuuki pouted as she let go off Yagori and faced the shocked Night class who were mumbling their disbeliefs about her being a pureblood and a hunter.

"Good evening Night class, I am Yuuki. As you now already know I am a hunter and will be keeping a close eyes on the Night class. I have orders to eliminate any vampires causing trouble to the Day class who disrupt the peace of Cross academy. Please keep in mind that I will be joining the Day class and I will be visiting the Night class on a regular basis" Yuuki smiled politely as she bowed to the recovering vampires.

"Um Yuuki-Sama if you don't mind me asking, what Pureblood Clan are you from and why are you a powerful pureblood serving the hunters who kill us?" Ichijou asked confused.

"I do not know what Pureblood Clan I am from. Since I can remember I have been living with the hunters, they took me in when I was 3 years old when I had nowhere else to go. They fed me, clothed me and taught me how to fight, how to survive. For that I am truly grateful" Yuuki replied, her eyes going distant as she recalled fond memories.

"Yuuki-Sama as a noble vampire I pledge my loyalty to you"

"And I do"

"As do I" the vampires in the Night class echoed throughout the dark classroom.

"Thank you everyone for your kindness, I deeply appreciate it but now I have to get to the Sun dorms where I will be staying as I have to attend class in the morning. I wonder what the stupid Chairman was thinking, putting me in the Day class where I have to put up with those pesky fan girls and to think that the Chairman was famously called the vampire without out fangs. I don't get how that girlish Chairman was ever a vampire hunter, it beats me" Yuuki muttered to herself as she walked to the door before Yagori called out to her.

"That man that you are always running away from is coming here to the academy. This time you will have to face him even though you don't like him. There may be complications with his arrival. Expected the unexpected and always be on your guard because as soon as you let your guard down he will attack and make you submit to him Yuuki. Either way I know that your temper will be at its highest. I feel sorry for those around you. Oh and by the way it's nice to see you too Yuuki" Yagori said while Yuuki walked closer to the doors and out them.

That man is coming here! Damn! Now I will never have a moment's peace, I will always have to play the game to win and on top of that the academy is the centre of this bloody game! I wonder how many pawns he will sacrifice mercilessly to destroy my will and defeat me. You are a cruel heartless man who is better off dead Nagori Mitsu.


End file.
